This invention relates to a container for holding unexposed packs of self developing film or developed prints. More particularly, this invention relates to a container for holding such unexposed films or developed prints which is integral with or attachable to an instant camera.
Many instant cameras are now being marketed which contain film in a stacked pack. A pack is placed in the camera and the films are exposed serially. As each film is exposed it is ejected from the camera and the chemicals contained on the film cause the exposed film to slowly develop into a print without further processing. When a film pack is depleted the spent film container is removed from the camera and a new pack must be inserted.
A problem associated with instant cameras is where to carry unexposed film packs and what to do with exposed prints so that they will not be bent, curled or folded. Often the instant camera is carried by a cord or sling around the neck of the wearer and there is no ready place to carry unexposed film packs or developed prints of exposed film. Placing developed prints in a pocket or similar place results in the print being bent or culred thereby ruining its appearance. Also, it is often desirable to quickly replace a spent film pack with a fresh one with minimum interruption. This is inconvenient if one must hunt through a camera bag or separate container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,498 attempts to solve one aspect of this problem by utilizing a modified spent film pack to hold a developing print. This modified pack is attachable to an instant camera through the use of velcro attachment means. However, this does not solve the problem of storing unexposed film packs or of holding a multiplicity of developed prints.